THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF RANMA
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Set after the show, Ranma, and Akane try to live peacefully but unfortunately, that dream is ruined when Ryoga, shampoo and the rest of the villains from the show come back for revenge of Ranma and the tendo school or anything goes martial arts. Ranma x Akane.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and Akane were running to school when they noticed there was a huge crowd in front of the school.

" what's this crowd for?" Akane asked one of her fellow students.

" you don't know, there's this new girl at school and she's super hot!"

Akane felt a feeling of disgust at what he had said, this was why she hated boys...with the exception of Ranma but she would never tell him that.

"So where is she ?" She herds Ranma say that and immediately smacked him upside the head.

" get your tongue off the floor Ranma!"

The crowd started to move and the girl at its center recognized Akane.

"Hello Akane, it's been awhile."

Akane recognized the voice and got an instant feeling of fear.

"Hello, Miyako," Akane said.

Ranma noticed Akane seemed scared around Miyako.

" Hey, hey Akane, are you ok?" Ranma asked.

"C'mon Ranma lets just go inside," Akane said as she took Ranma by the wrist and the two walked into the school building.

" um hey Akane, I'm no expert on emotions but something seems off about you?"Ranma said.

" Ranma, just let it go," Akane said. Ranma noticed that Akane was leaning in closer to him and wrapped her arm around his as if he made her feel safe.

As the school day past and Ranma and Akane went through there classes, everyone was still gawking at Miyako.

As everyone was leaving for the day Akane's grip on Ranma had on gotten tighter, a lot of there school mates were looking at them.

"Hey look at Ranma and Akane."

"I knew they would end up together, it was only a matter of time."

" Don't listen to them Akane, but will you tell me what's up with you? "

"Ranma, I told you to drop it." She then rested her head on his shoulders as they walked home.

They were a few feet away from the door when the two herd a voice from behind them.

" why Akane tendo is that you?"

Ranma was surprised to here Akane talk.

" Oh Hi Miyako, it's been so long."

Miyako walked over and looked closely at Ranma, Akane looked at her angrily for a moment then sunk back into her depression.

" Ya know, your boy toy here is one hot slice of Beeth cake." Ranma then blushed in embarrassment, he then looked at Akane who was not Evan looking at Miyako anymore but was hiding in his arm.

" Miyako, this is Ranma Saotome, he's my fiance," Akane said.

" really...hmm, your lucky Akane, most of the boys in this neighborhood aren't as good looking as Ranma here."

Miyako walked away while Akane looked like she was going to faint.

Ranma brought her inside quickly.

Kasumi was making dinner when she saw her little sister in Ranma's arm.

"Oh my god, Ranma get her in bed quickly.

Ranma placed Akane in her bed.

" Akane, what's wrong with you? " Ranma thought.

Kasumi brought in a small glass of juice.

Akane slowly began to wake up and saw Ranma standing above her.

"Ranma, what happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that now Connie just trying to rest okay drink some of this will make you feel better, Ranma could you come out into the hall with me for a moment."

The two walked out into the hall and Kasumi closed her younger sisters door.

" it was Miyako wasn't it?"

"Uh, ya, how did you know ?"

" a long time ago when Akane was much younger she was best friends with this another girl in the neighborhood that girl was Miyako, as that got older Miyako began to see Econo is less of a friend and more of a Lackey and eventually whenever she wished she would always make a Kane feel horrible about herself and take anything she wanted for my little sister and most of the things she took were always things Akane valued highly, unfortunately in pork on a that only causes massive amounts of depression this only stopped when Miyako moved away but now that she's back...well I'm glad she has you now to protect her.

Ranma opened the door to Akane's room and saw her sleeping so peacefully.

" Don't worry Akane, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

Ranma thought to himself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma walked quietly to Akane's room and looked into the crack in her door to see she was awake.

"Akane?" Ranma asked as he walked in.

She yawned and smiled at him as he sat next to her.

" how are you feeling ?" Ranma asked.

"Fine, I guess...Ranma, I'm not coming to school today."

Ranma was about to ask why but then stopped when he remembered it was because of Miyako.

" Akane, you can't just let people walk all over you, you gotta..."

"Ranma please, I don't need a lecture right now." As she said that she immediately held him close to her.

" I don't want her to take you away too," Akane whispered to herself.

After ran a had left for school he still could not stop worrying about Akane.

He was then approached by some of Akane's female friends from school.

"Hey Ranma, hows Akane' is she ok? "

" uh, ya she just needed to take a day off, she'll be back by Monday," Ranma said, both girls still looked worried and walked away.

Ranma walked into the classroom and looked at Akane's empty desk.

" Attention class, we have a new student today, Ms. Miyako Adachi, Ms. Adachi you can sit anywhere you wish.

Miyako sat in Akane's empty desk, she then looked at Ranma and winked.

Ranma looked back in disgust.

After the school day had ended Ranma was leaving school when Miyako ran up to him.

" Hey, sugar where are you going ?"

" I'm going home, make a check on Akane."

"Ah, why do you wanna go home to that ugly tomboy when you can have a real woman like me." This angered Ranma.

"No, Akane is a hundred times more Beautiful then you both on the inside and out, here is what were are gonna do, your gonna come back to the Dojo with me and your gonna apologize for all the s*** you put Akane through all the years!"

" And why would I do that?"

" Because I said so!"

" no way handsome, if I do this then you have to go out on a date with me Saturday night."

" What, no way!"

"Fine then, poor Akane can remain in her state of depression."

Ranma thought for a few minutes then spoke up as Miyako was walking away.

" Fine, but you have to talk to Akane first."

The two walked to the Tendo residence and Miyako followed Ranma to Akane's room.

"Hello, Akane," Miyako said evilly to Akane."

"Oh, hi Miyako."

" I decided to come by and apologize for all the pain I put you through in years past."

" Re-really ?"

" Oh yes Dear Akane, I have changed my evil ways and I am walking with the lord now and I know I have found his forgiveness.

" uh, gee Miyako, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything, in fact, I want a whole day for us to catch up, my mom owns this salon, we can get our nails done, hair, massages the works."

" wow, Miyako, that sounds great."

" wonderful, meet me at this address Sunday at 12:00 sharp."

She handed Akane a small piece of paper then left the room humming a tune to herself.

Ranma looked into the room to see that Akane finally begin to show signs of coming out of her depression he smiled but then quickly remembered his end of the deal.

He walked into her room and sat down next to her.

"Glad to see your back to yourself," Ranma said.

" yeah I'm really surprised though that Miyako came here by her own will oh well I should just be glad we can be friends again."

" ya but at what cost," Ranma thought to himself.

The next evening Akane and Nabiki were watching tv upstairs when Nabiki

Looked out the window and saw Ranma walking around outside.

" Hey, what's Ranma doing outside?"

Akane looked out to see Ranma walking the streets is her sister at said she was about to call out to him but then a limousine pulled up in front of their house the door opened and they both recognized Miyako's voice.

" huh, what do you know I guess Ranma and Miyako are going out on a date."

Akane then began to fill with a mix of anger and a feeling of betrayal.

She looked out to see Ranma getting in the limo with her.

Nabiki saw her sister rise in anger but then it quickly the anger passed and Akane sunk back down and Nabiki could see the depression coming back into her sister.

"Akane, stop it, Miyako has stolen everything from you since you were a little girl, are you gonna just let her take your man too!?"

" well I mean if Ranma and Miyako are meant to be then who am I to get in the way of there happiness."

Nabiki slapped her sister across the face!

" No, that's not the Akane I know, the real Akane wound not take this s***, the moment she saw another girl around Ranma, she would beat The crap out of them and that's what you need to do!"

Akane Briefly thought about the possibility of Ranma and Miyako together and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"you're right Nabiki, Miyako's already taken so much from me, ill be Damned if I let her have Ranma!

Akane quickly snuck out of the house and followed the limo from the street.

It stopped in front of a classy restaurant.

Akane watched in anger and Ranma and Miyako walked into the restaurant, so some reason she noticed Ranma looked uncomfortable.

"Table for two, please," Miyako said.

" look ill stay for the date like I said but after we're done here tonight I don't ever want to see or speak to you again," Ranma said.

" Oh, no pigtail that's not how it works, if you want me to keep being nice to Akane meal come with me on as many of these dates as I want."

" That wasn't part of the deal!"

" no, but what was to happen if I told little Akane about all this I'm sure that would really hurt her feelings I'm sure she would really direct that anger more towards you I mean she can't towards me I've been bullying her ever since we were kids."

" Not anymore, I heard everything."

The two looked over to see Akane looking angrily at the two."

" Akane, it's not what you think ..."

" save it Ranma, I'll deal with you later, Miyako, you have treated me like Dog Dirt since we were young and I'm sick of you always taking everything from me!"

" is that it all you're going to say is some little dumb speech but how you're stronger now I'm so scared please or just the same unattractive tomboy you always were you were born that way and you will die that way by yourself with nobody cuz you know why you're not the type of girl people like, you're the kind that lives with a million cats in an empty house."

Miyako smiled in triumph as she expected Akane to slip back into depression but instead, Akane's face only showed a mass amount of anger, she quickly punched Miyako across the face!

" you know what Miyako, you're right I am a tomboy but you know what that's okay cuz tomboys can do one thing the girly girls like you can't, we can kick the assess of girly girls like you !"

The two girls then Broke into a fight with Miyako receiving most of the blows the fight would have been worse if security hadn't broken up the fighting from the three out of the restaurant!

Miyako spit out some Blood from her mouth and looked annoyed at Akane, two girls look like they were going to begin fighting again but Miyako quickly lost interest and got back into her limo as it drove off.

" listen Akane I'm sorry this happened but" Akane put her hand up.

"Ranma it's ok, I know you did this to help me and you did if you hadn't concocted this whole stupid idea that I would have never had gotten the courage to stand up to Miyako, so thank you."

"You know it's still really early you and I could go out and get some food somewhere I mean not too fancy like this but you know someplace nice.

Akane nodded in agreement, Ranma then begins to blush as he felt her hand take him and the two walked into the night to enjoy there a date.

Please comment


End file.
